Westerwood
The Westerwood is a hilly and forested territory, comprising the majority of the lands ruled by the Western King. Much of the produce and grains that feed the Western Kingdom, and Albrind as a whole, originate from this corner of the continent. Westerwood itself is divided into smaller fiefdoms ruled by the landed nobility. The structure of the territory is feudal and patriarchal for the most part, a stark contrast to the more utopian Phronwood to the east. Geography and Climate The Westerwood landscape is filled with hills and thick forests. The only exceptions to this are the province of the Iron Hills, which are actually small mountains in the centre of the Westerwood; and the province of Surland, which has mostly been flattened into one large swath of farmland and plains with only a few patches of forest left. The climate is mostly temperate throughout the year, with a few months of cooler weather. The further north you go, the more likely you are to find snow on the ground. Natives Natives of the Westerwood are quite varied, as a result of the region's location. The skin tone varies, from milky white near the northern reaches and mountainous centre, to slightly more toned in the southern and coastal areas. Hair colour is similar, spanning from light golden locks to dark browns. The eyes can be many colors: greens, greys, blues, and browns. Males average around five feet and eight inches; women come in shorter, averaging around five feet and five inches. Males normally wear their hair short, no more than a few inches and always well kept. If a man keeps facial hair, it is also normally well groomed. Women normally do not cut their hair until it falls to their back. Styles vary, from free-flowing to tied in buns or ponytails. Women who cut their hair to shoulder or chin-length are considered boyish, manly, or simply poor for lack of being able to maintain it. Being anything but presentable is frowned upon, as it is associated with the unrefined serfs. Clothing is generally simple. The wealthy tend to wear garish and outlandish attire, especially for formal affairs. The peasants wear simple, worn tunics and trousers. Freemen and socialites tend to sit in an awkward middle. Jewelry is common on freemen and the nobility, especially women. A large majority of both genders wear necklaces, typically with sigils of animals or simple shapes. Thicker, durable clothing is often worn by adventurers, with full armor being hard to maintain outside of professional soldiers. Westerians value honor, humility, and tradition. Common hobbies of the rich include archery, falconry, and fencing. Hobbies of the not so well-to-do include handicrafts, brawling, and questing. Many natives hold a belief that the stars can divine the future, with many courts having a chief astrologer and almost all large cities having an overabundance of star-readers. Society The structure of Westerwood society is archaic and feudal. There is quite a divide between the ruling class and the working class. While not technically enslaved, most serfs live their whole lives on the same farm. It isn’t uncommon for a skilled serf to earn his living doing other tasks, from masonry to smithing to finer crafts like weaving and tailoring. Still, even the richest of traveling merchants are left in awe at the magnificence of the manors of the nobles. Dukes Dukes are the highest ranking members of the Westerwood society. They each directly rule a city, and indirectly rule large swaths of land. Having taken an oath of fealty, they are sworn loyal to the Western King; however, until recently, they had tended to war amongst each other over land and resources. Today there are a total of eight Royal Houses in Westerwood, from which each Duke and the Western King originate. Barons Ranked below the dukes, barons and baronesses are a hereditary title granted to followers and supporters of dukes, as well as any heirs that don't inherit the title of duke. Most rule small villages or important areas. They generally wield little actual power, and usually simply carry out orders of the dukes, acting as their bureaucracy. Knights Official knights are famed warriors granted the title by a duke or baron, or even the Western King in rare cases. Knights may be of either gender, and are granted the use of the titular 'Sir' or 'Dame' before their names. Along with the title comes a rather hefty stipend and sometimes a place within the inner council of a baron or duke. The title is not hereditary. Professionals Merchants, doctors, smiths, and soldiers. Each of these are a class between the knight and above the serf. Many serfs aspire to join this class, but few do. Many former serfs end up joining the various armies and militia of barons or dukes, which allow them a reasonable allowance to live off of. Many of those later become bounty hunters and soldiers for hire. Serfs The majority of the population, however, is grouped into serfs. They are anything from slaves bound to the land they work, to farmers who work the land in exchange for a small stipend. They are normally allowed to marry and have children. They are fed and clothed, but treated marginally. Serfs are given small sums of copper, ranging from five to twenty a week, to purchase what they might need outside of the meals and shelter provided to them. This can even include their freedom, which costs three hundred silver. Of course, being a freed man or woman is not necessarily better, as they no longer have guaranteed food and shelter. Provinces The Westerwood is divided into eight major divisions, each ruled by the Western King, directly in the case of Onea and indirectly in the case of the other seven provinces. The dukes swear fealty to their king, though are mostly autonomous with regard to internal matters. Fruhsdale The furthest northern reaches of the Westerwood are called Fruhsdale, and ruled by House Fruhs(?). The territory is heavily forested, and is only of major importance owing to its position as a means around the central mountains of Albrind. The province is mostly lumped together with Haelica, being that the former generally follows the latter in any political matters. Its capital city is The Mossy Keep, a relatively small city compared to the other castle towns. This is a dangerous trek of woods, filled with more than its fair share of highwaymen and thieves. Haelica The largest dukedom in terms or area is Haelica, a province of hills and plains. The territory is ruled by House Highwind, a prestigious house known even in the East and with connections across most of Albrind. It has no special exports, but is renowned for producing some of the best soldiers, commanders, and military strategists. Their capital is Lake City, named because of its location on the large lake that divides Pilantos from the Westerwood. There is also Blackstone, a town renowned for its smithies; Calibri, a town of performers and arts; and Port Westro, located across the mountains on Albrind’s western coast. Haelica's lands are hilly and the cities and villages quite spread out over the vast lands. Iron Hills The mountains in the center of the Westerwood are home to the dukedom known as the Iron Hills, ruled by House Stadtholt. The largest of the peaks, Mt Moelisch, is home to the Stadtholt family. The dukedom is renowned for the blacksmiths and metallurgists who train under the Stadtholt family’s personal armorers. Major exports are the eponymous iron, as well as copper and silver ores. There are also large deposits of granite and marble. Many famed knights and fighters have trained here. The lands of the Iron Hills are densely populated with many cities. Lorraine The province of Lorraine is a forested and hilly province located in the center of Westerwood. The territory is ruled by House Hindel-Behrgis. Its main export is dairy products, fruits, and grain. The capital city is Lorraine, with other prominent cities within being Windsor Creek, a trade route city, and Sherwood a lumber town renowned for the Sherry trees found there. The second largest population after Onea, the cities of Lorraine are numerous and mostly located along the region's many rivers. Moselle Moselle is nestled on the rugged hills and steppe north of the Iron Hills. House Moselle lords over these lands. One of the less populous territories, there is little of interest to be found here. Moselle normally falls in line with Haelica in political matters. Onea Onea is home to the Western King’s residence, the large port city of Runeport. The area is characterised by its many long, winding rivers that flow from the Iron Hills. The capital of Runeport is a vast city built on the delta of the Rune River and a major trading port. Foodstuffs, goods, inventions, ideas, and even miscreants flow through this most populous of regions. Sacelia Sacelia is a small province squeezed between Lorraine to the west and the Phronwood to the east. This territory is ruled by House Sacelia, residing in the small castle town of Mercia. The territory usually follows Lorraine in political matters. Surland The Breadbasket of Albrind, as Surland is commonly referred to, is a quite flat and hardly forested district of the Westerwood. Early on, the fertile ground was exploited for grains and vegetables. Lately, they’ve expanded to include dairy and poultry as exports. Compared to the rest of Westerwood, this district incredibly rural and almost entirely farmland aside from Allista. Its capital is Allista, lorded over by House Surland. Other important cities include the large farming town of Windnesse, near the border with Oronia. Due to the high concentration of serfs tending the fields, the district is quite populous. Politics General politics are that most of the noble houses are petty and calculating. Haelica and Lorraine are generally at odds, with both vying to be the more influencial province. Lorraine exerts heavy influence over Sacelia, while Haelica will generally have the support of the other northern provinces. The Iron Hills tend to stay neutral, owing to their valuable position between the two feuding houses and the many resources found in their lands. Trivia *Names lean toward Germanic in the northern four provinces; the names in the southern provinces draw from French, with names of Greek origin sprinkled throughout. (ex: Ulfric, Albrecht; Marcel, Gisele; Agatha, Cyril). *Join a noble house today and rule the world! :D Category:Locations Category:Territories